Bienvenue à bord
by plaid-plaid
Summary: Ace se voit offrir une place au sein de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche ; encore faudrait-il qu'il en veuille ! Ou la lente intégration de Ace à sa nouvelle famille.
1. Prologue

Quelques repères :

Namyuul - commandant de la huitième division de Barbe-Blanche

Satch - commandant de la quatrième division ; plus tard tué par Barbe-Noire

Brenheim - commandant de la neuvième division

Delacoy - capitaine allié de Barbe-Blanche

Marco - commandant de la première division (mais vous le savez !)

Si vous voulez vous faire une idée de l'allure de tous ces persos, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur le site de la Volonté du D et de relire le manga (toute occasion pour le relire est bonne à prendre après tout).

Bayu, Guy, Herman, Niko, Gayus - caractères inventés pour l'occasion.

* * *

><p>L'unique port de la petite île verdoyante sur laquelle ils avaient accosté n'était pas assez grand et profond pour accueillir le Moby Dick. Il était également déjà occupé par une multitude de bateaux de pêche. L'équipage avait été forcé de lâcher l'ancre à une bonne distance de la côte.<p>

Accoudé à la balustrade, Ace regardait s'éloigner les canots sur lesquels se trouvaient les membres de l'équipage qui avaient décidé de se dégourdir les jambes sur terre. Barbe-Blanche et ses pirates connaissaient apparemment bien la ville et ses habitants, et étaient certains d'être bien reçus. Personne n'avait été envoyé en éclaireur, et de nombreux hommes s'étaient précipités sur les embarcations pour les mettre à l'eau et rejoindre le port. Les uns parlaient de passer la journée (et probablement aussi la nuit, et une bonne partie de la matinée du lendemain) à la Joyeuse Taverne qui, à en entendre les cris enthousiastes, méritait son nom ; les autres comptaient profiter de l'heure encore peu avancée pour descendre au marché. Ace en avait entendu quelques uns discuter de partir en excursion dans les terres.

Namyuul s'était arrêté un instant à ses côtés tandis qu'Ace observait l'agitation dans son coin, et lui avait proposé de les accompagner. Il avait poliment refusé, et l'homme-poisson lui avait jeté un long regard avant de hausser les épaules et de s'éloigner. Il avait plongé à la mer peu après, et nageait tranquillement auprès des canots.

Ace ne s'était approché qu'une fois le pont quasiment désert. Les hommes qui restaient sur le navire étaient retournés à leurs tâches ; ceux encore dans les parages ne lui avaient accordé que quelques brefs coup d'œil avant de se désintéresser de lui. Certains lui avaient souri, et Ace les avait soigneusement ignorés.

C'était à eux qu'il pensait alors qu'il suivait le parcours des bruyantes embarcations. Il était sur le navire depuis quelques jours, et à chaque jour correspondait une nouvelle tentative pour tuer Barbe-Blanche, et pourtant l'indifférence de départ de la plupart des membres de l'équipage s'était mystérieusement transformée en bienveillance. Il pouvait comprendre leur amusement face à ses attaques infructueuses, mais que cet amusement ne soit pas accompagné de dédain, ou d'énervement, le laissait perplexe.

La proposition de Namyuul l'avait aussi pris de court.

L'attitude de_ tout l'équipage_ le prenait de court. Qui réagissait comme ça à une présence clairement ennemie ? Luffy. Il était tombé (de force) sur un navire de Luffy. L'idée était déconcertante, et un brin terrifiante.

Quand de parfaits étrangers rencontrés au détour d'une aventure ou d'une nuit de beuverie le considéraient avec bonhommie, il savait comment réagir (avec le sourire). Mais quand des gens qui le côtoyaient de près depuis plusieurs jours, et qui s'étaient heurtés à toute sa colère (et il en avait en réserve) pendant ce laps de temps, trouvaient en eux-mêmes la force de s'habituer à sa présence et même de l'accepter, il était perdu.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé sur le navire après son combat contre Barbe-Blanche (_sa déculottée_, lui souffla son esprit), il s'était imaginé avoir été embarqué parce qu'il était divertissant. Il n'était pas sur Grand Line depuis un an, et déjà il avait fait parler de lui. Il était un petit nouveau. Il avait osé se dresser contre un des Empereurs. Il avait prétendu pouvoir lui couper la tête. L'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, composé en grande partie de marins d'expérience qui naviguaient depuis des années sous la bannière de Barbe-Blanche devait être curieux de voir comment il allait réagir à cette situation. Il s'était imaginé être débarqué à la première île venue, une fois la nouveauté de sa présence passée.

Il lui avait fallu deux jours entiers pour réaliser que ces hommes s'attendaient à le voir rester à bord. Ils lui offraient une place dans l'équipage. Sa colère n'avait que redoublée. Qui offrait à un gamin de dix-sept ans une place dans l'un des équipages les plus redoutés au monde, alors qu'il n'avait rien accompli ?

Luffy était pareil. Même alors qu'Ace ne se préoccupait que de le semer dans la forêt jour après jour, le garçon s'était entiché de lui. Alors, son hostilité s'était cognée à un enthousiasme sorti de nulle part. Aujourd'hui, elle se mesurait à une bienveillance en laquelle il avait bien du mal à croire.

Et Barbe-Blanche. Le capitaine ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à bord. Ace s'expliquait facilement cette indifférence par sa propre insignifiance. Un des quatre Empereurs n'avait que faire d'un petit pirate qui cherchait en vain à le tuer. Autant se préoccuper d'un chiot qui grogne et aboie à ses pieds.

Et pourtant, s'il était là, c'était bien à cause de Barbe-Blanche, non ? Son équipage n'avait certainement pas décidé seul de le faire monter sur le navire ? Il avait bien fallu que Barbe-Blanche décide de ne pas le tuer et ordonne de le charger à bord. Le fait qu'il ne lui dise pas pourquoi ne faisait que renforcer l'impression qu'il avait de n'être là que pour divertir. Pour amuser. Ses vaines tentatives d'assassinat n'étaient que la cerise sur le gâteau.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à Barbe-Blanche alors qu'il avait cherché à s'en faire un ennemi en clamant qu'il allait le battre.

Il lui faudrait peut-être des jours et des jours, mais il finirait par le tuer. Après ça, il n'aurait plus qu'à aider son équipage à s'enfuir.

Facile.

Un rictus dégoûté lui échappa. Facile. Bien sûr.

* * *

><p>Le dos au rivage qui se rapprochait, Satch contemplait la figure accoudée au parapet tout en écoutant d'une oreille les conversations de ses compagnons. Un petit groupe dont faisaient partie trois de ses hommes mettait sur pied une balade dans les hauteurs de l'île. Lors de leur dernière escale à Drage ils avaient entendu parler d'un trésor enfoui qui se trouverait quelque part dans le dédale de pentes raides qui constituaient le plus gros des terres. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de partir à sa recherche la dernière fois, mais comptaient bien mettre la main dessus cette fois-ci. Satch lui, prévoyait d'ordonner à Bayu de se joindre à eux. Ce groupe d'aventuriers en particulier avait l'art de s'attirer des ennuis improbables. Il leur faudrait bien le second de la Quatrième Division pour revenir en un seul morceau. Chargés d'un trésor ou non.<p>

Tout en se délectant d'avance de la réaction de Bayu lorsque l'homme se verrait forcer à accompagner le groupe dans sa randonnée, il songeait au drôle de gamin qui était resté sur le navire.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'agressivité. Lorsqu'Oyaji leur avait dit de faire monter tout l'équipage des Spade à bord, il avait ri avec les autres. Dès l'instant où le jeunot avait essayé de protéger la retraite de ses compagnons, il s'était douté qu'Oyaji ne se débarrasserait pas de lui comme de n'importe quel autre nouveau pirate arrogant qui s'attaquait à bien plus fort que lui.

C'était Satch qui avait été désigné pour guetter le réveil de ce nouveau "frère" et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Bienvenue. Essayons de bien nous entendre.

Il s'était préparé à deux réactions : fierté (orgueil), ou dépit (orgueil blessé). Il avait eu droit à de la colère. Orgueil, s'était-il encore dit. Le jeune pirate ne se disait pas qu'il avait bien mérité sa place au sein de l'équipage ou qu'il valait mieux qu'eux. Il était furieux. Trouvait sans doute qu'on ne se comportait pas correctement avec lui. Avait alors commencée la série hilarante d'attaques futiles. Il les observait avec autant d'amusement que ses frères (la hache, tout particulièrement, avait été une trouvaille savoureuse), mais aussi avec déception. Qu'est-ce que Oyaji avait bien pu voir qui lui échappait complètement ? Pour lui le jeune garçon n'était qu'un blanc-bec agressif dont l'égo avait pris un coup.

Guy fit un geste dans sa direction et il sortit de sa réflexion à temps pour leur annoncer qu'il y avait très exactement aucune chance qu'il les laisse s'aventurer, lui et les autres de son petit groupe, seuls dans l'île. Bayu se joindrait à eux.

La réaction de son second fut aussi délectable que ce qu'il avait espéré.

* * *

><p>Il ne fallut que trois verres au commandant d'Herman pour commencer son habituel spectacle. On aurait pu s'attendre, compte tenu de son impressionnante stature, à ce que la commandant Brenheim tienne bien l'alcool. Non. Clairement, non. Herman, membre de la neuvième division depuis bien des années maintenant, savait à quoi s'en tenir. Passé le premier verre, les joues du commandant Brenheim s'empourpraient. Passé le deuxième, il oubliait tout concept de voix d'intérieur et de discrétion. Au troisième, il devenait un véritable spectacle. Dont Herman raffolait.<p>

- Et Marco ! Marco ! était tombé ! à. la. mer !

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent, et Herman cacha un sourire dans sa bière. Le commandant Brenheim se tut le temps de quelques gorgées, et embraya sur une nouvelle histoire, à plus grande joie de la taverne bondée.

- Avec une hache ! s'exclama-t-il sans aucune transition. Herman fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche de l'anecdote à laquelle son commandant faisait référence. Une altercation avec Sentoumarou ? La fois où la septième division s'était retrouvée mêlée bien malgré elle à un trafic d'armes (l'aventure mettait en scène un gangster dont l'arme de prédilection était la hache, et qui avait bien failli couper quelques têtes) et avait été sauvée in extremis par le reste de l'équipage ? Ou-

- Il a attaqué Oyaji à la hache ! La. HACHE ! Barbe-Blanche !

Ou leur délectable dernière recrue.

Le fou rire repartit de plus belle, mais Herman remarqua que le sourire du commandant Satch, vers qui il s'était tourné à la dernière exclamation de Brenheim, s'était crispé. Ah. Il n'avait donc pas imaginé la tension naissante de ces deux derniers jours. Le jeune Ace n'était parmi eux que depuis neuf jours, et déjà il épiçait la vie à bord. Une trouvaille, vraiment, ce gamin.

- A la hache ! se délectait encore Brenheim.

Herman se leva, chope à la main, et rejoignit Satch. Le commandant était bien entouré, mais il ne suffit que d'un regard mauvais pour que Kon lui laisse sa place.

- Toujours terrifiant, nota Satch en riant. Herman s'accorda une seconde de fierté avant de revenir à leurs affaires.

- Alors ?

Satch ne prétendit pas ne pas comprendre. Il but un peu de son vin, reposa sa coupe, commença son habituel manège (il tripotait le verre, faisait glisser son doigt sur le rebord, tapotait le pied). Répondit.

- Il ne me plaît pas.

- Sans blague, grommela Herman. Satch parut un peu surpris. Puis amusé. Presque jubilant.

- Tu l'aimes bien !

Herman se tourna vers les quelques rires étouffés qui venaient de fuser. Clairement, leur conversation n'était pas privée. Les hommes qui les entouraient eurent le bon goût de faire semblant de reporter leur attention ailleurs.

- Il est tenace, répondit-il simplement. Satch le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que c'était un trait de caractère qu'Herman appréciait. Il s'inclina de bonne grâce.

- Ca oui, convint-il. Et un peu trop fier.

Et Herman connaissait assez bien Satch pour percevoir de l'irritation derrière la moue dédaigneuse. Satch lui-même avait un égo surdimensionné et le cultivait. Mais de l'avis de tous (et du sien) il avait durement gagné le droit d'être prétentieux. Il était clair qu'un jeune pirate en mer depuis moins de deux ans et qui se croyait assez fort pour confronter Barbe-Blanche n'allait pas facilement gagner son respect. Surtout si le dit garçon paraissait considérer une invitation sans pareille avec dédain.

Herman lui, sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus chez Ace que de la simple arrogance. Il était même enclin à penser que ce qu'ils prenaient tous pour un égo qui avait bien besoin d'être malmené était en réalité autre chose. Il n'avait juste pas réussi à mettre le doigt sur quoi.

- Je pense qu'il est plus que ça, conclut-il simplement.

Satch grimaça, mais ne le contredit pas.

* * *

><p>Niko lui, était de l'avis que Ace était un grand incompris. Herman avait raison de penser que le garçon était plus que ce qu'il paraissait au premier abord. Il garda son opinion pour lui, conscient qu'intervenir dans la conversation des deux hommes n'aurait pour résultat que de s'attirer l'habituelle dérision que provoquaient ses moments "fleur bleue", comme les appelaient ses frères (et le courroux de Herman).<p>

Mais il était convaincu qu'un garçon de même pas vingt ans qui était parvenu à gagner le respect de Jimbei devait être sacrément spécial. Leur preux compagnon homme- poisson ne s'était hélas pas beaucoup attardé après son combat contre Ace, juste le temps que l'on panse ses blessures superficiellement, mais assez longtemps pour partager avec ceux qui le soignaient ses impressions. Niko, alors alité à l'infirmerie pour se remettre d'un accès de fièvre, l'avait écouté attentivement. Et il en était certain : Ace méritait de devenir l'un de leurs frères.

Il tâcherait de l'aider à se révéler au reste de l'équipage.

* * *

><p>- Dix tonneaux de liqueur, dix-neuf de viande salée-<p>

Delacoy interrompit son chargé d'inventaire (Gayus, à en croire le beuglement de Delacoy lorsque Marco était arrivé sur le navire pour un ravitaillement), et se tourna vers Marco.

- Kaplun vous fait dire que les tornades ont ravagé ses troupeaux et qu'il ne peut pas nous donner plus.

- Et il pouvait se séparer des dix-neuf tonneaux ?

Le ton léger fit grimacer Delacoy, qui s'empressa de répondre.

- Il m'a dit que oui.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Marco de rétorquer quoi que ce soit (en réalité, le commandant était plus enclin à fixer longuement ses interlocuteurs en attendant qu'ils  
>craquent et lui disent ce qu'il voulait entendre) et continua précipitamment.<p>

- Et j'ai vérifié ! On est restés trois jours dans le village, et je suis passé dans toutes les maisons pour être sûr que les garde-mangers étaient assez pleins pour tenir jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles bêtes arrivent. J'ai aussi eu A.O. en ligne, la crapule se la coule douce dans la péninsule d'Ibrit, et je lui ai dis de ramener ses fesses là-bas avec une cinquantaine de gnous. Ce n'est pas leur bétail habituel, mais ça devrait les aider.

Le franc sourire de Gayus n'était qu'à demi caché par la semi-obscurité de la pièce, et Marco était bien en peine de ne pas l'imiter. Cette nouvelle attitude prévenante de Delacoy pour les populations locales qui croisaient sa route était le résultat d'une dispute réjouissante entre le capitaine et Oyaji. Barbe-Blanche avait clairement fait comprendre à leur plus récent allié qu'il ne tolérerait pas son comportement peu scrupuleux. Le code de conduite d'Oyaji face aux civils était "pas de massacres, pas de tueries, pas de meurtres, pas "d'accidents", pas de "j'ai cru que c'était un Marine", pas de "mais il allait sortir une arme de sa poche",  
>pas de razzias". La leçon semblait avoir été retenue.<p>

L'inventaire se continua sans anicroche. Delacoy avait réussi à bien remplir ses cales, et Marco remporterait avec lui une partie des victuailles pour le ravitaillement du Moby Dick. La visite se conclut dans la cuisine, autour d'une chope de rhum.

- Brenheim m'a parlé de votre nouvelle recrue.

- Brenheim parle trop.

Delacoy pesa visiblement le pour et le contre de continuer sur ce terrain, mais sa curiosité l'emporta facilement.

- Il dit que la garçon a attaqué le vieux à la hache.

Oh pour l'amour-

- Oyaji veut qu'il nous rejoigne. Il n'a pas encore dit oui. Les rumeurs peuvent sûrement attendre qu'il fasse partie de l'équipage.

C'était comme il l'avait craint. Non seulement Ace ne semblait pas particulièrement partant pour intégrer leur petite famille, mais même s'il en venait à contempler d'accepter, les bruits qui couraient sur lui auraient tôt fait de lui faire changer d'avis. Dans quelques jours, toutes les divisions, tous leurs alliés, et sûrement tous les habitants des villes qu'ils croisaient, parleraient de "ce pirate, le jeune, Fire Ace, il a essayé de tuer Barbe-Blanche (à la hache)". Ce n'était pas en entendant cette charmante réputation que Ace allait être convaincu de leur sincérité.

Heureusement pour lui, Delacoy parut bien enregistrer le message, et il changea prestement de sujet. Avec un peu de chance, en voilà un de moins qui propagerait des  
>ragots.<p>

* * *

><p>La suite bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Joz : commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche

Bayu, Guy, Nate sont des o.c.

Ray : j'ai inventé le nom, mais le personnage apparaît bien dans le manga. C'est un gars avec un chapeau de cow-boy que l'on voit rapidement et qui faisait partie de l'ancien équipage de Ace (du temps des Spade). J'en ai fait le second de l'équipage des Spade.

Blue : un autre perso inventé de toutes pièces. Faisait également partie de l'équipage des Spade.

* * *

><p>- Mauvaise idée.<p>

Le gamin ne lui bondit pas tout à fait dessus, mais à en juger par la façon dont il s'était tendu avant de se tourner violemment vers lui, il en avait été à deux doigts.

- Quoi, aboya-t-il sans manifester la moindre discrétion. Marco se tut le temps de laisser passer les mugissements à peine étouffés des marins endormis gênés par son exclamation bruyante. Le visage d'Ace se crispa brièvement. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi sans gêne que ce que l'on pouvait croire. Mais il n'était pas non plus très discret, même en plein milieu de la nuit.

- D'attaquer à cette heure alors que le plus gros de l'équipage est à terre ou en train de cuver. Mauvaise idée.

Ace resta immobile le temps probablement de se demander s'il allait daigner répondre. Il décida visiblement que non et se détourna de Marco sans mot dire. Il reprit sa marche, couteau à la main, en direction de la cabine du capitaine. Marco le suivit passivement.

Ils ne firent pas dix pas avant qu'Ace fasse volte-face.

- Quoi.

L'interrogation, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était chargée d'irritation. Mais Marco ne put s'empêcher d'y entendre aussi un peu de curiosité. Jusqu'alors, personne ne s'était jamais interposé lors des tentatives d'Ace, diurnes _ou _nocturnes.

- Je suis le seul réveillé, et si tu tombes à la mer, je ne pourrai pas te repêcher. Je pourrai toujours crier pour alerter quelqu'un, mais honnêtement, compte tenu de l'état de tout le monde, il vaudrait sans doute mieux ne pas compter sur eux.

Ace le fixa, et Marco était prêt à parier que les réponses (moins courtoises les unes que les autres, sans doute) se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il choisit finalement de l'ignorer. Et reprit sa marche.

L'avertissement était pourtant valable. Il était impossible de prévoir la force avec laquelle Oyaji allait repousser Ace cette fois-ci. Assez fort pour le faire passer par dessus bord ? (et détruire une nouvelle fois le garde-fou ; les charpentiers de l'équipage n'étaient pas les plus grands fans de Ace. Marco les trouvait plutôt hypocrites. Personne à bord ne pouvait se vanter de n'avoir jamais abîmé le navire au moins une fois, eux compris).

Mais, il était vrai aussi qu'avant de se coucher, Oyaji avait probablement déjà pensé au fait que comme presque toutes les nuits Ace allait l'attaquer, et que ce soir là personne ne serait dans le coin pour le secourir. Avait-il aussi prévu l'intervention de Marco ? Comptait-il dessus ?

Marco sourit. Evidemment que oui.

Il talonnait toujours Ace, qui s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Il n'avait pas _envie_ qu'on l'aide, ça c'était sûr. Parce qu'il était trop fier ? Marco connaissait des tas de pirates qui se laisseraient plutôt mourir que d'accepter un petit coup de pouce d'un allié. Certains d'entre eux parce qu'ils étaient trop imbus d'eux-mêmes, ou sûrs qu'admettre qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir seuls était un signe de faiblesse ; d'autres parce qu'ils étaient trop habitués à ce que ce coup de pouce se transforme en trahison.

Au sein de leur famille, ce genre d'attitude avait tôt fait de disparaître. D'abord, parce qu'ils étaient dans le Nouveau Monde, où même les plus puissants ne pouvaient pas se tirer de toutes les situations improbables seuls. Et ensuite, parce qu'ils étaient tous frères, et savaient pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres.

Certains de ses camarades, il le savait, gardaient trace de qui sauvait qui sur les différents navires de la flotte. Les paris allaient bon train. John, de la division dix, détenait le record de fois où il avait dû être sauvé in extremis. Bret, de la division deux et, plus étonnamment, Joz, le suivaient de près. Marco était vers le milieu du classement. Il avait beau être doué, et prudent, on ne naviguait pas pendant des dizaines d'années sans se retrouver dans de sales situations de temps à autres.

Pour eux, et à moins qu'un de leur frère soit gravement blessé, ces histoires de qui serait le prochain à se fourrer dans le pétrin prêtaient à rire. Il doutait que ça ait jamais été pareil pour Ace.

Les anciens capitaines qui rejoignaient leur famille avaient généralement tendance à avoir du mal à intégrer ce nouvel état de fait. Ils n'étaient plus seuls responsables du bien-être des gens qui les entouraient. Ils n'étaient plus donneurs d'ordre, responsables des mésaventures. Ils n'avaient plus à encaisser seuls.

Ace savait-il qu'à quelques pas d'eux se trouvait son ex-second ? Que l'homme (Ray ?) n'ait pas dévoilé sa présence en disait long. Il n'avait pas cru bon de révéler à son (ex)-capitaine qu'il le suivait. S'attendait-il à être renvoyé ? Marco l'avait vu se glisser hors de son dortoir au début de la nuit, à la recherche de Ace, qu'il savait manifestement où trouver, puisqu'il s'était rendu droit vers la partie du pont que le garçon semblait affectionner depuis son arrivée (il n'avait pas mis un pied dans son propre dortoir, malgré que différentes personnes lui en aient clairement indiqué la direction à plusieurs reprises, avec de plus en plus d'insistance à chaque fois).

Marco, lui-même en route pour guetter Ace, était resté en retrait assez longtemps pour réaliser que non, l'homme n'allait pas se manifester.

Etait-ce la première nuit qu'il faisait ça ?

Non, probablement.

Marco était curieux de savoir quel genre d'ennuis un pirate aussi impétueux qu'Ace avait réussi à s'attirer sur Grand Line.

- Hm. Et si tu te noies ? répondit-il finalement. Il sentait que partager toutes ses contemplations avec Ace maintenant ne mènerait à rien. Le garçon n'était pas prêt à s'entendre dire de se détendre. Marco était certain que gagner sa confiance n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

- Ray me rattrapera, déclara Ace avant de repartir.

Un soupir amusé s'échappa de derrière le mur où se tenait l'ex-second. Marco éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, la riposte de Barbe Blanche fut juste assez forte pour envoyer Ace à travers le mur de la chambre et qu'il atterrisse sur le pont, mais pas qu'il en tombe.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain commença le lent rabattage de l'équipage vers le navire. Il fallait retrouver tous ceux qui étaient descendus en ville, les réveiller si c'était possible, ou les traîner sinon. A la grande surprise de Satch, Guy et les autres étaient revenus plus ou moins indemnes de leur tour (mais les mains vides). Bayu lui lança un tel regard épuisé lorsqu'il lui demanda comment les choses s'étaient passées qu'il décida de le laisser se reposer avant de commencer à l'enquiquiner. Deux heures, ou trois. Il était trop curieux d'apprendre comment Lor avait fait pour perdre son pantalon et la moitié de ses cheveux pour le laisser tranquille plus longtemps. Il aurait pu demander au premier concerné, mais Bayu savait exactement comment tourner une histoire pour la rendre quatre fois plus drôle qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Le ton consterné qu'il adoptait y était pour quelque chose.<p>

Ils n'étaient restés que deux jours à Drage, mais ses frères avaient trouvé le moyen de s'étaler et de s'infiltrer dans les moindres recoins de la ville. Satch et les autres commandants en charge (Marco prétexta de n'être de retour de sa mission de ravitaillement que depuis un jour pour se défiler ; soi-disant, il était _fatigué_) passèrent le plus clair de la journée à retrouver tout le monde. Les habitants hilares (du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés eux aussi à cuver) les aidèrent, heureusement.

A plusieurs reprises, Satch repéra des ex-Spade. Trois d'entre eux étaient sur le marché et semblaient goûter certaines des spécialités de la ville (des sablés à base de farine locale absolument divins qui accompagnaient à merveille les espèces de bouillons au poisson servis dans des minuscules coupelles ; Satch en avait fait provision et comptait bien les garder pour lui) ; il les vit le matin, et les recroisa plus tard avec plusieurs de ses frères, occupés cette fois à visiter les quelques boutiques de souvenirs groupées au bas d'une colline. Il fut un peu surpris de voir que le groupe d'hommes semblait parfaitement à l'aise les uns avec les autres.

L'hostilité du fire-gamin ne semblait pas s'être propagée au reste de son ex-équipage.

Il croisa aussi l'ex-second des Spade, facilement reconnaissable avec son chapeau, qui parcourait les rues avec intérêt et attention. Il le vit s'arrêter devant une échoppe et demander quelque chose à la marchande ; elle lui indiqua la direction dont Satch venait, et l'homme s'inclina poliment avant de repartir. Il vit Satch, et lui fit un signe de tête, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Satch le regarda passer, se demandant ce que pouvait bien chercher le pirate, avant de repérer Hedgi de sa division, notoirement connu pour toujours regagner le Moby Dick au dernier moment. Satch se hâta dans sa direction, bien décidé à ne pas le perdre de vue tandis qu'il titubait vers la taverne.

* * *

><p>Ray fouillait l'allée de la boutique en inspectant tout ce qu'il voyait sur les vieilles étagères en bois.<p>

Il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop gros, ou trop sentimental. Il fallait de préférence que ça ait du sens.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant une corbeille de laquelle dépassaient plusieurs couteaux et poignards ouvragés. Il songea à celui qu'Ace portait lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré et qui avait été perdu sur une île estivale au début de Grand Line. Il traçait la gaine travaillée de l'un d'eux lorsqu'il conclut qu'offrir une arme blanche à son capitaine (il appréciait l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, vraiment ; les hommes étaient rigolards, ne prenaient rien au sérieux, et passer du temps à leurs côtés était agréable, mais sa loyauté appartenait à Ace avant tout, et ce n'est pas parce que la garçon avait été vaincu par Barbe-Blanche que Ray allait appeler "capitaine" l'impressionnant Empereur) alors qu'il cherchait en vain à couper la tête de Barbe-Blanche depuis des jours ne serait pas du meilleur goût.

Il ne tenait pas à l'encourager.

Il voulait quelque chose qui remonterait un peu le moral d'Ace. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que derrière le comportement effréné se cachait des sentiments un peu plus compliqués que de la simple fierté blessée (ou de la pure bêtise). Et la constatation ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Le garçon qu'il avait décidé de suivre faisait preuve depuis le début de ce mélange d'entrain joyeux et de ténacité inquiétante. Depuis sa défaite contre Barbe Blanche, ne restait que la dernière.

Ray aurait voulu trouver quelque chose qui lui rappellerait que ses compagnons étaient là pour le soutenir. Que si, on pouvait toujours rêver, il souhaitait leur _parler_, ou passer une soirée enivrée à insulter tout l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ils seraient là pour lui.

Et s'il voulait partir du Moby Dick, ils seraient tous derrière lui pour l'y aider. Mais il savait déjà que ça n'arriverait pas. Ace avait cette mauvaise manie de ne jamais fuir. Aucune chance qu'il essaye de quitter le navire avec Barbe Blanche toujours vivant. Il n'accepterait d'en partir que l'Empereur une fois mort.

Ray espérait qu'ils n'en arriveraient pas là. Plus il y songeait, plus il se disait que la "famille" de Barbe Blanche était peut-être exactement ce dont Ace avait besoin pour décompresser. Après tout, il n'avait de cesse de leur rabâcher les oreilles à propos de Luffy, et intégrer l'équipage de l'Empereur lui ferait gagner plus d'un millier de nouveaux frères avec qui se fourrer dans les pires situations. Que du bonheur, non ?

Il se garderait bien de le lui dire. Il ne tenait pas à finir carboniser.

* * *

><p>Il s'arrêta un instant et grogna avec dégoût. Il se faisait du <em>souci<em>. Qui l'eut cru. Même pas un an passé avec le garçon et le voilà qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Ace contempla le paquet mal ficelé un long moment avant de lever les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-

- Un cadeau. Tu es tenu de le prendre, de l'ouvrir, de l'apprécier, et de le garder, le coupa Ray.

Un cadeau. C'était...inattendu. Surprenant ? Déstabilisant ? Totalement saugrenu ? Parfaitement Ray.

Ace le dévisageait toujours lorsque son second (_ex_-) agita ses bras tendus avec impatience.

- De le prendre...répéta-t-il avec une lenteur moqueuse.

Ace s'en saisit avec mauvaise grâce. Et l'ouvrit sans attendre une nouvelle remarque.

Une couverture soigneusement pliée (pas par Ray ; son ami était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit _soigneusement_, à part tirer sur quelqu'un) émergea du papier. Du orange le plus criard qu'il ait jamais vu.

- De la même couleur que ton chapeau. Apprécie.

Ace lui répondit mécaniquement avec un doigt d'honneur. Les plaisanteries sur son chapeau, il les connaissait par cœur, et derrière l'apparent bon sentiment se cachait la dernière d'une longue série.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ray le sauva aimablement.

- Je me suis dit que le plancher ne devait pas être très confortable. Evidemment, tu pourrais toujours décider de profiter de ton _lit_-

Non merci. C'était ce qu'il répondait à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui indiquait où le trouver. Il aurait préféré ne rien répondre du tout, mais il avait trop bien imprimé les bonnes manières inculquées par Makino pour faire ça. C'était stupide, il le savait, mais l'idée d'aller dormir dans le dortoir lui laissait un sale goût de défaite (_une de plus_). Déjà qu'il avait été obligé de se remettre à manger, il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter. Il n'avait pas envie d'être amadoué.

- Mais je te connais, et je sais que tu ne feras pas, donc voilà. Pas besoin de me remercier, je sais combien tu es reconnaissant.

Le pire, c'est qu'il l'était vraiment. Il s'efforça de sourire.

Un homme passa près d'eux, encore à moitié ivre (Ace commençait à se demander s'il arrivait que l'état de l'équipage soit autre chose que compris entre "en train de cuver" et "saoul comme un pot"). Hagard, il ne sembla pas vraiment les remarquer mais son regard buta sur la couverture. Il plissa les yeux avec une grimace presque douloureuse, et continua sa route en grommelant.

Le sourire suivant n'eut aucun mal à sortir.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, le temps se gâta, et c'est emmitouflé dans sa couverture qu'Ace essaya une nouvelle fois de tuer Barbe Blanche.<p>

* * *

><p>- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas l'inciter à la violence, remarqua Blue d'un ton badin.<p>

Lui et Ray venaient d'être témoins de la dernière attaque d'Ace, sur le pont inférieur.

- Tu réalises que sans la couverture, il aurait sûrement accepté de rentrer hier soir. Peut-être même qu'il serait encore en train de dormir dans son lit.

- Ou peut-être qu'il se serait gelé les miches toute la nuit dehors, rétorqua Ray.

Ou ça. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était probablement Ray qui avait raison. Ne jamais sous-estimer à quel point Ace pouvait être borné.

* * *

><p>- Satch !<p>

Il se tourna vers Nate qui venait de l'interpeller. Le cuisinier le rattrapa et lui tendit une assiette fumante.

- Le nouveau n'est pas venu. Porte-lui ça.

Deux choses à connaître à propos de Nate. Il donnait des ordres à tout le monde sans discriminer et s'attendait à ce qu'on lui obéisse. Et malgré que la cuisine ne désemplisse jamais et que les hommes qui s'affairaient aux fourneaux soient les pires commères du navire, il ne semblait jamais être au courant de rien.

- Ace ?

- Ace, le nouveau, qui d'autre, rétorqua Nate en s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière. Qu'il mange ! brailla-t-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte battante.

- Pourquoi moi ? interrogea Satch dans le vide. Les hommes encore attablés ricanèrent. Aucun autre commandant n'était présent, heureusement. Il n'aurait plus fini d'en entendre parler sinon. "Eh, Satch, tu te souviens de la fois où Nate t'a ordonné d'apporter à manger au gamin ; Satch la petite serveuse !". Ses frères n'étaient pas toujours très fins.

Agacé, il sortit, assiette à la main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que le fire-môme se nourrisse ou non ? Peut-être que l'envie de bouder dans son coin lui passerait une fois affamé.

Il hésita, se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de confier le repas à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'un peu moins énervé que lui. Mais non, il était grand temps que le gamin se réveille. Qu'il se rende un peu compte de l'ennui qu'il causait. Un commandant, obligé de lui apporter son repas. Comme si Satch n'avait pas mieux à faire.

Il le trouva non sans mal, près de la figure de proue. Il lui tournait le dos et fit mine de ne pas l'entendre approcher. Satch déposa bruyamment l'assiette sur la rambarde.

- Mange.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas lorsque le gamin lui répondit.

- Je n'en veux pas.

D'accord.

- Mange, répéta-t-il, menaçant.

- Non.

Les deux se firent face, furieux.

- Mange, sale gamin !

- Non !

La distance qu'ils avaient maintenue jusque là se referma d'un coup lorsque Satch empoigna violemment la chemise du garçon. Il était de l'avis qu'un ordre hurlé dans la figure défoulait bien, à défaut d'être plus percutant. Et certains hommes avaient même la décence de paraître effrayés lorsque le commandant de la quatrième flotte du pirate le plus craint du monde leur criait dessus en pleine face.

- Tu vas manger !

Le blanc-bec n'avait aucune décence, hélas. Il hurla du tac au tac.

- Va te faire voir, bâtard !

Et ne s'arrêta pas là. Son poing fusa, que Satch n'évita pas mais auquel il répondit par un coup de boule délectable. La douleur qui explosa dans toute sa tête en valait la peine. Il relâcha sa prise sur la chemise au même moment où le garçon, à demi assommé, perdait l'équilibre. Il projeta un bras en arrière pour se retenir à la balustrade et lança sa jambe en avant. Satch se la reçue en plein estomac et se plia en deux. Il profita d'être plus près du sol pour se jeter de plein fouet sur le gamin.

Il se sentit basculer en avant, réalisa un peu tard que le craquement qu'il entendait était le garde-fou en train de rompre, et-

Quelqu'un l'agrippa par le col et le tira en arrière. Une large main s'empara simultanément du bras du garçon qui allait tomber à la mer.

Joz.

Satch se redressa. Toute sa figure le lançait, et il sentait son nez enfler à la seconde. Ainsi qu'un vague sentiment de honte.

Joz les contemplait en silence. Ace se dégagea des débris de rambarde et partit à grands pas. Un petit attroupement s'était formé sur le pont, et les cris accusateurs d'un des charpentiers se rapprochaient. Ven déboula, et freina net en voyant les dégâts. Ace, qui allait passer devant lui, s'arrêta, baissa la tête et grinça une excuse polie à la plus grande stupéfaction (et l'amusement) de ceux qui l'entendirent, avant de s'écarter.

Ven, évidemment, reporta toute sa colère sur Satch.

* * *

><p>- C'était plutôt stupide.<p>

Ace, occupé à essayer d'ignorer son affreuse migraine ne fit même pas l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était bien comme ça, allongé sur le pont (en poupe cette fois, et il avait espéré que personne ne viendrait encore le déranger).

Il n'avait pas envie de subir la version commentée de son altercation. Il savait qu'il s'était laissé bêtement emporté. Il ne voulait pas chercher de crosses au reste de l'équipage ; seulement à Barbe Blanche.

Mais l'idiot de commandant l'avait bien cherché.

Il entendit Blue s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tiens.

Il émit un grognement interrogateur mais ne bougea pas. L'instant d'après, quelque chose de glacial tomba sur son ventre.

Il glapit et bondit, et son bras balaya la compresse que Blue venait de poser sur lui. Il la récupéra et se ré-étendit, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Blue qui riait dans son coin.

Avec le linge mouillé sur son front, la douleur lancinante se calma lentement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ace ne répondit pas à Blue lorsque son compagnon (le quatrième à avoir rejoint l'équipage des Spade. Ace avait fait sa connaissance dans un bar de Loguetown) lui demanda s'il dormait. Il prétendit que oui quand il sentit une couverture (la sienne, probablement ; il avait entr'aperçu quelque chose de très orange lorsqu'il avait pris la compresse) le recouvrir précautionneusement.

Son équipage (_ex_-) était composé d'un tas de mères poules, apparemment.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci à ceux qui lisent ; n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez dans une petite review :) A bientôt pour la suite.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Certains noms sont inventés, d'autres non. Je mentionne les équipages d'Epoida et Elmy, qui sont deux capitaines alliés de Barbe Blanche. L'équipage des Spade n'en finit plus de s'incruster dans l'histoire, et au cas où ce ne serait pas clair, tous les commandants de Barbe Blanche ne se trouvent pas actuellement sur le Moby Dick. S'ils n'interviennent pas, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas là.

Les Mocha et Jonas sont deux des bateaux de la flotte personnelle de Barbe Blanche.

* * *

><p><em>- Capitaine, le pont ! <em>

_- Je vous l'avais dit, gémit leur pathétique guide. Il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à eux. _

_Il l'empoigna, le souleva, vit sa peur avec satisfaction. _

_- Personne ne me dit quoi faire. _

_Il le traîna, couinant et pleurant à l'extérieur de la foutue caverne. Les deux supports du pont de leur côté du précipice avaient été arrachés. Ce qui restait de la passerelle pendait dans le fossé. Charmant. Quelqu'un allait payer pour ça. _

_Il souleva le pauvre crétin qui ne leur avait servi à rien, et le balança à bout de bras au dessus du vide._

_- J'espère pour toi qu'il y a un autre chemin, siffla-t-il. _

_Ce n'était en réalité pas un problème, mais leur excursion s'était révélée d'une telle inutilité qu'il avait besoin de se défouler. L'homme hoqueta, balbutia, paniqué. Les larmes et la morve lui dégoulinaient le long du visage, et son épouvante était délectable. _

_- Non, finit par souffler l'homme. _

_Varn le lâcha. Le cri étouffé qu'il émit en disparaissant dans la faille ne suffit pas à faire passer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Ses hommes étaient massés à l'entrée de la grotte. Il empoigna le gamin, qui se débattit en vain, et une fois au bord du vide, le lança violemment. Il retomba de l'autre côté du fossé. _

_Le garçon, sonné, prit appui sur ses mains et contempla sans mot dire le gouffre qu'il venait de traverser en vol plané. Il releva lentement les yeux sur Varn, et son expression haineuse le rendit presque fier._

_- Bouge- toi, morveux. Récupère la corde du pont et lance-la nous._

* * *

><p>Barbe Blanche tendit la lettre à Marco. L'expression crispée d'Oyaji n'augurait rien de bon.<p>

"...s'est déclaré ce matin", "nos stocks sont touchés", "demandons votre assistance".

Très bien. Il réarrangea ses préoccupations dans l'ordre, passant celle-ci en tête de liste.

* * *

><p>- Ouah ouah ouah. Quoi ?<p>

Joz n'était lui-même pas assez démonstratif pour réagir à la nouvelle que Marco venait de leur donner de la même façon que Satch, mais il pouvait malgré tout s'identifier à la surprise du commandant.

- A _Jass _?

Assis sur la table, les pieds sur le banc, Marco les fixait d'un air qui annonçait clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- De quelle taille ? interrogea Namyuul, pragmatique.

- Ils ne le disent pas, mais il a commencé tôt ce matin et les vents l'attisent. Gros, j'imagine.

Un rire incrédule échappa à Satch, qui s'assit lourdement avant de relever la tête.

- Jass, répéta-t-il. S'ils n'arrivent pas à l'arrêter...

Il ne continua pas, ce n'était pas la peine. Ce serait un désastre.

Joz se déplia de contre le mur, et abattit une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Satch. Il croisa le regard de Marco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

* * *

><p>Il était facile de voir que quelque chose s'était passé. Se passait. Alors qu'il sortait de son dortoir, Blue avait vu deux des commandants (Joz et Namyuul ? Il était presque impossible de se souvenir de tous les noms qu'il avait entendu depuis son arrivée, mais les commandants étaient assez souvent mentionnés pour qu'il soit presque sûr de lui) remonter rapidement sur le pont en discutant à voix basse d'un ton excité. Pas le bon genre d'excitation. Pas le type "tu vas voir, un groupe entier de sirènes", mais plutôt "tu vas voir, un poulpe monstrueux, il a broyé le mât".<p>

Trynidé, de la division huit, occupé à tirer ses draps (dans le domaine du rangement, certains marins consentaient plus facilement que d'autres à faire des efforts ; Trynidé était de ceux qui houspillaient toute la chambrée pour qu'ils ramassent et remettent à leur place tout ce qu'ils utilisaient), le remarqua alors que Blue restait sur le pas de la porte et se penchait pour suivre des yeux les deux pirates.

- Quoi que ce soit, si c'est important, ils nous le diront plus tard. Perds pas ton temps à essayer de savoir avant ça, ils ne lâcheront rien, le renseigna-t-il.

Eh bien, voilà qui ne satisfaisait pas du tout sa curiosité.

Il raconta ce qu'il avait vu aux anciens Spade lors du petit-déjeuner ; il en éveilla l'intérêt de certains, mais d'autres paraissaient plus préoccupés par l'heure matinale et leur nourriture qu'autre chose. Il avait l'habitude. Quelques pirates de Barbe Blanche assis non loin de lui lui redirent la même chose que Trynidé. Mais Blue n'avait pas envie d'attendre "plus tard".

Ray n'était pas parmi eux ; il lui avait dit la veille que ce matin il forcerait Ace à manger en lui apportant son repas et en restant à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il l'avale. Blue s'empara de son bol vide, adressa un salut à ses camarades, déposa le bol en haut d'une pile que géraient les pirates de corvée de plonge, et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses deux camarades.

Il les trouva en poupe. Avec le temps qui se dégradait, Ace avait fui son bout de pont habituel, trop exposé aux vents et à la pluie. Honnêtement, le nouveau coin ne valait guère mieux. Blue espérait bien qu'Ace allait rapidement craquer et accepter d'aller à l'intérieur. A en juger par ce qu'il avait entendu au détour d'une conversation, le navire ne tarderait plus à rentrer dans la zone climatique de Jass, une île estivale, mais après ça, lui et le reste des Spade n'auraient que deux jours avant que le navire arrive en zone hivernale et qu'ils soient obligés de traîner de force leur capitaineà l'abri. Un fameux moment en perspective. Essayer de maîtriser un logia n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. Et il y avait fort à parier que Ray refuserait de les aider avec ses balles de granit marin.

Mais inutile de se tracasser de tout ça avant encore quelques jours.

Ace et Ray se tournèrent vers lui à son arrivée. Leurs assiettes vides étaient posées à côté d'eux. Un point pour Ray.

- Il y a quelque chose qui se trame !

- Oh, réagit mollement Ray, indifférent. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ace ? Encore un complot imaginaire ?

- Ou une coalition imaginaire, ou un crime imaginaire, ou une _aventure_ imaginaire, compléta Ace, presque réprobateur à cette idée.

- Une fois ! se défendit Blue. Et encore une fois, ç'aurait pu être le début d'une belle aventure, si seulement vous étiez un peu plus entreprenants.

- Quand les gardes, le monstre, la montagne sans fin et même le trésor annoncés ne sont pas là, l'aventure est d'un coup moins prenante, remarqua Ray.

- Il y _avait_ une montagne, s'offusqua Blue. Je n'avais jamais dit sans fin, j'avais dit immense !

Ace, le sale petit ingrat, lui rit au nez. Ray, approbateur, adressa un signe victorieux à Blue.

Ah ! Blue en était maintenant certain. Sous les dehors plus que revêches d'Ace ces derniers jours, se trouvait encore l'âme formidablement entraînante de leur capitaine. Il suffisait de le distraire de sa situation actuelle. Lui faire un peu oublier qu'ils se trouvaient tous sur le navire d'un pirate qu'Ace avait défié il y a deux îles à peine.

Et peut-être même qu'une fois leur ami dans de meilleures dispositions ils pourraient aborder la question délicate de "nous n'avons guère apprécié d'être complètement coupés de ton combat contre Barbe Blanche par un mur de feu. La prochaine fois que tu essayes de protéger notre retraite en restant derrière, tu le regretteras". Une discussion réjouissante qu'il n'était pas pressé d'avoir. Il s'imaginait facilement les récriminations d'Ace.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? lui demanda le concerné une fois calmé.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'en fin de matinée une cloche retentit bruyamment, Ace fut forcé de concéder à Blue d'avoir eu raison, pour une fois.<p>

Il hésita, se demandant s'il devait se joindre au flot d'hommes qui se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger du navire. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage, n'avait pas envie d'être sur le fichu bateau, mais même s'il n'aurait rien aimé de plus qu'être ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que pour le moment il était là pour rester (le temps de battre Barbe Blanche, et il commençait à réaliser que même en s'éreintant à la tâche sans discontinuer, il n'était pas prêt d'y arriver ; au train où allaient les choses, Luffy s'embarquerait pour ses propres aventures alors qu'Ace serait encore coincé sur le Moby Dick). Et même s'il n'était qu'un passager réticent, il ne pouvait pas ne pas suivre les autres pirates anxieux de découvrir ce qui se passait. De la même façon que si le navire était attaqué il ne resterait pas en retrait à attendre que la bataille se termine sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas l'un des _fils_ de Barbe Blanche, il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas être concerné par l'annonce à venir. Il n'y avait pas de poids morts à bord d'un navire. Ace, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se mêler à la vie de l'équipage, s'était aussi appliqué à gagner le droit de rester, parce que ne rien faire d'autre que s'en prendre quotidiennement à Barbe Blanche ne lui vaudrait que de mériter d'être jeté par-dessus bord.

Il avait été de corvée de plonge déjà deux fois (et, oh, quels grands moments. Coincé devant un évier à écouter les commérages des autres pirates), et avait participé au nettoyage du pont le matin même, après son petit-déjeuner. Il avait craint que sa participation ne s'ébruite trop (la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était que Barbe Blanche s'imagine qu'il avait gagné Ace à sa cause) mais était à chaque fois tombé sur des membres de l'équipage qui n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de sa présence, trop occupés entre eux. Il trouvait ça un peu suspicieux (ils les avait entendu débattre des _coiffures_ de leurs camarades aucun doute qu'Ace avait forcément été discuté à un moment ou un autre. Peut-être dès qu'il avait eu le dos tourné), mais était trop content d'avoir échappé aux remarques pour en faire la moindre.

Il emboîta donc le pas aux pirates qui convergeaient à l'intérieur. Il repéra rapidement Ray et le reste des Spade qui se tenaient debout dans un coin. Les longs bancs étaient saturés, et de nombreux hommes étaient assis sur les tables. Beaucoup d'autres, comme ses compagnons, étaient appuyés contre les murs. Les conversations allaient bon train et chacun y allait de son hypothèse sur la raison pour laquelle on les avait appelés.

Il n'avait pas revu l'ensemble de son équipage depuis sa défaite contre Barbe Blanche (il avait trop honte qu'est-ce qu'il était censé leur dire ? « Désolé les gars, je n'avais pas prévu que vous vous retrouveriez embarqués de force » ? « Désolé, mais je vous avais dit de vous sauver ! » ?), mais ses amis l'accueillirent à grand renfort de tapes dans le dos et de cris joyeux, et à les entendre on se serait cru encore à bord de _leur_ navire (encore une chose à laquelle il ne préférait pas penser). Un instant, Ace se demanda s'il allait laisser libre cours à sa colère plutôt qu'à sa reconnaissance, mais c'est cette dernière qu'il laissa remporter la bataille. Il ne pouvait pas être furieux contre eux. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour s'en prendre à Barbe Blanche, et c'était lui qui avait accepté de combattre Jinbei, et c'était encore lui qui avait refusé de tourner le dos et de s'enfuir lorsque Barbe Blanche était arrivé. C'était à cause de lui s'ils étaient tous là aujourd'hui. Et oui, il aurait voulu pouvoir leur hurler dessus en leur rappelant que lorsque leur capitaine leur ordonnait quelque chose, ils devaient obéir, et qu'il leur avait clairement dit de _partir_ une fois que le Moby Dick était apparu, mais ils étaient restés pour _lui_.

Il se laissa porter par leur joie plutôt que par ses propres sentiments un tantinet moins enthousiastes. Un sourire un peu trop chargé de signification que Ray lui décocha lui apprit que son second avait bien conscience des sentiments contradictoires qui s'étaient emparés de lui à la vue de l'accueil chaleureux de leurs amis.

* * *

><p>Herman, dont l'attention était tournée jusque là vers le bruyant équipage des Spade (leurs cris enjoués se faisaient entendre même dans la salle bondée et attiraient l'œil), la reporta sur les commandants lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée. Joz, Satch et Brenheim se postèrent à l'avant de la salle, et le silence se fit rapidement. Leurs mines assombries n'annonçaient rien de bon.<p>

C'est Satch qui prit la parole, et l'absence de tout sourire était assez rare pour que même les plus distraits se focalisent enfin sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles. Le plus tôt je peux finir de parler, le plus vite on pourra régler le problème, alors la ferme tout le monde, commença-t-il dans le silence tendu.

- Jass a pris feu hier.

Malgré la mise en garde précédente, un tollé de protestations s'éleva. Elles pouvaient être résumées ainsi : Jass ne _pouvait pas prendre feu_. Et inutile de dire que les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient de grands naïfs et que toutes les villes, si bien protégées soient elles par l'un des grands noms du Nouveau Monde, pouvaient être attaquées. Il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Il s'agissait du simple fait que Jass ne se servait pas de feu. Pour rien. Les habitants avaient mis au point un système solaire qui leur permettait de s'en passer. Pour cuire leur nourriture, s'éclairer, se chauffer les rares jours un peu frais, ils utilisaient le système qui faisait leur renom. Ce qui signifiait que les causes d'un incendie qui n'impliquaient pas une intervention externe malveillante étaient réduites.

Il écouta distraitement le reste, mais son esprit bourdonnait trop pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur le plan qu'Oyaji et les commandants avaient mis sur pied. Jass. Il revoyait les petites cabanes en bois empilées les unes sur les autres contre le flanc de la montagne. Les trop rares constructions en pierre, les allées étroites et tortueuses qui n'allaient pas freiner l'incendie et qui devaient rendre malaisé tous les efforts pour éteindre le feu. Il pria pour que les habitants aient pu se mettre à l'abri, mais la ville était cernée par le relief et l'océan. Ils avaient pu se réfugier sur l'île principale en bateaux. Epoida se trouvait là-bas, aux dernières nouvelles. Il avait dû pouvoir aider.

Il se reconcentra à temps pour entendre Satch justement parler des rapports qui leur étaient parvenus de la ville et d'Epoida. La situation était mauvaise, les feux pas encore maîtrisés, les greniers déjà partis en fumée. Tout ça en quelques heures. Il s'obligea à ne pas paniquer. Ses frères ne permettraient pas que les habitants soient pris au piège. Ils les évacueraient par la mer si aucune autre solution ne s'offrait à eux. Mais tout ce qu'ils laisseraient derrière eux serait détruit.

Herman avait passé près d'un an là-bas, à se remettre au calme d'un traquenard tendu par des marines (qui n'avaient pas survécu ; même acculé, Herman avait été capable de leur faire regretter leur petite ruse). Les médecins de l'équipage lui avaient prescrit un temps mort sans navigation pour laisser le temps à ses blessures de guérir sans risque qu'elles se rouvrent au premier coup de grain. Les habitants de Jass avaient été plus que ravis de pouvoir s'occuper de lui pour se faire pardonner le fait que l'agression avait eu lieu chez eux, même s'ils n'y étaient absolument pour rien.

Il s'obligea à écouter lorsque Satch parla de scinder l'équipage présent sur le Moby Dick. Une partie qui embarquerait sur le Jonas qui se trouvait à un jour derrière eux et ferait le crochet par Téméré pour y faire le plein de nourriture et d'eau avant d'obliquer vers Jass, et l'autre qui resterait sur le Moby et s'y rendrait directement en suivant leur course actuelle, mais en hâtant le processus. La division de Brenheim, et donc Herman, était du deuxième groupe. Bien.

Il n'avait rien à préparer, plus qu'à attendre, et profita que Satch ait fini de parler pour s'éclipser. Il avait besoin de se trouver un coin au calme, et de se concentrer. Il se sentait tout près d'exploser, et les charpentiers ne lui pardonneraient jamais s'il perdait le contrôle à bord du navire.

* * *

><p>Ace demanda poliment à l'imposant commandant (Joz ? Il n'était pas complètement certain) où les Spade et lui devaient se rendre et se vit répondre de rester sur le Moby Dick. Ils assistèrent donc au départ d'une partie de l'équipage qui débarqua sur un minuscule atoll. Le navire derrière eux devait les récupérer quelques heures plus tard et voguer vers Téméré. L'île disait quelque chose à Ace, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre exactement le doigt dessus. Quelqu'un avait dû l'évoquer à l'occasion alors qu'il était à proximité. Les informations qu'il avait glanées à la réunion et après lui faisaient penser que Téméré était sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, ou du moins lui était redevable, et que l'île ravitaillait régulièrement les différents vaisseaux de l'équipage ainsi que de leurs capitaines alliés. Ce mode de fonctionnement était très répandu parmi les pirates du Nouveau Monde.<p>

Passée Red Line, presque toutes les îles les plus grandes étaient sous la protection soit d'un Empereur soit de la Marine. Les plus isolées, qui se trouvaient loin des courants principaux, pouvaient se permettre de ne pas rentrer dans ce système, mais les plus exposées y étaient forcées. Certaines îles étaient régulièrement en proie à des combats enragés pour décider à qui elles appartiendraient. D'autres faisaient l'objet d'ententes sur lesquelles tout le monde avait soin de fermer les yeux. On trouvait aussi bien des îles tranquilles sous une même protection depuis des lustres, que des îles où les conflits plus ou moins ouverts se ressentaient dans la vie de tous les jours des habitants.

Et certains pirates et marines ne se gênaient pas pour terroriser les civils du Nouveau Monde. Les carnages étaient monnaie courante, et à plusieurs reprises, les Spade avaient jeté l'ancre sur des îles dévastées.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, et ce qu'il avait pu observer à Darche, Barbe Blanche faisait partie de ces joueurs du Nouveau Monde qui ne profitaient pas de leur toute puissance pour détruire des villes entières. Il espérait que Téméré était payée pour la nourriture qu'elle fournissait. Ou qu'elle ne sortait en tout cas pas perdante de l'équation. Ace était forcé d'admettre qu'après quelques jours passé à bord de leur navire, il était bien en mal d'imaginer Barbe Blanche et sa _famille_ en train de piller une île. La vider de tout son rhum, oui, la saccager, non.

Et la réaction de l'équipage face à la situation de Jass lui en disait long également. Les gestes de ceux restés à bord du Moby Dick étaient précis. Tendus. Pressés. D'aller aider.

Ace se revit débarquant à Killuinercedj. L'île était sous la "protection" de Big Mom. Le port dans lequel ils étaient entrés était minuscule et désert, et ils s'étaient dirigés vers une grappe de maisons situées en haut d'une colline. C'était sur l'autre flanc de la butte qu'ils avaient trouvé la population jusque là complètement absente. Les habitants étaient dans les champs escarpés de _cedj_, des espèces de roseaux tranchants et robustes, qui montaient jusqu'au cou des plus jeunes, qu'ils récoltaient en les coupant au niveau du sol. A genoux ou ployés en deux, ils passaient de touffe en touffe, sans s'arrêter. D'autres s'occupaient de transformer les cedj en _cedjer_, des petits rouleaux noirâtres qui se suçaient et répandaient un goût fruité dans la bouche. L'empressement paniqué avec lequel ils effectuaient leur travail s'expliquait par la venue prochaine, et annoncée au dernier moment, de deux représentants de Big Mom, qui venaient collecter plusieurs barils de la confiserie.

Une femme, Justina, leur avait expliqué tout ça après qu'ils aient émergé d'entre deux maisons pour tomber sur ce tableau. Elle était trop vieille pour être dans les champs, et calée dans un fauteuil, elle supervisait les petits enfants qui sautaient dans les bassines de cedj et d'_homona_ (des pétales qu'il fallait faire tomber des arbres en secouant les branches ; une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes trop fatigués pour travailler dans les champs ou en cuisines se chargeaient de les récupérer).

Djek, le chef du village, s'était excusé de ne pas pouvoir les recevoir convenablement. Il leur avait assuré que leurs maisons leur étaient ouvertes, qu'ils pouvaient en profiter pour se reposer, et de ne pas hésiter à se servir de ce dont ils auraient besoin sans demander.

Poliment, Ace lui avait répondu qu'ils préféraient les aider. Et à la plus grande désolation des habitants, et malgré les protestations de Djek, ils avaient débarqué dans les champs, plein d'entrain (un peu forcé dans le cas de certains, mais les copieuses engueulades de Ray les motivaient). L'embarras des habitants s'était rapidement transformé en effroi lorsqu'ils avaient constaté que les Spade n'étaient clairement pas cultivateurs dans l'âme et de quels ravages ils étaient capables (Redja avait eu la _si bonne idée _de couper les plans de cedj en tirant dessus avec son arbalète). Après avoir constaté que ni la politesse ni les menaces ne suffisaient à les faire sortir des champs, ils avaient pris sur eux et leur avaient montré comment couper les cedj sans y perdre la moitié de la main (peine perdue ; Dascos était le seul d'entre eux qui n'avait pas fini sa première allée les mains en sang, et c'est parce qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs). Les performances de leur groupe avaient laissé à désirer, mais leur lenteur était compensée par leur bonne humeur. Quand la nuit était venue sans que les habitants fassent mine de s'arrêter, les Spade avaient continué avec eux.

Ils avaient finalement passé six jours sur l'île, et à la fin pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir couper des touffes de cedj les yeux fermés. Ils étaient restés prudemment en retrait lorsque les deux hommes de Big Mom étaient venus récupérer les tonneaux. Rien n'avait été donné aux habitants en compensation de leurs efforts. Ace avait vu les mines indignées de certains de ses camarades, mais leur avait ordonné de rester à leur place. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il comprenait. Big Mom assurait la protection de Killouinercedj. Son pavillon qui trônait à l'entrée du port suffisait à ce que les équipages pirates passent leur chemin ou se comportent décemment. C'était qu'elle demande quelque chose en retour qui le dégoûtait. Mais s'en prendre aux hommes de Big Mom c'était s'en prendre à l'un des Empereurs et Ace, alors, n'en avait aucune envie. De plus, le pavillon des Spade n'était pas assez connu pour protéger qui que ce soit des attaques de pirates mal intentionnés.

Le soir, alors que le festin organisé pour les remercier et pour fêter la fin de la récolte infernale battait son plein, Justina et Djek lui avaient fait signe de les rejoindre.

"Nous sommes heureux", avait déclaré Djek. "Les choses ne sont pas idéales, mais notre île est en paix depuis des années maintenant. Je sais que l'arrangement peut paraître injuste, mais pour nous, il ne l'est pas. Nous payons le prix de la protection de Big Mom".

Quel était le prix réclamé par Barbe Blanche ? Ace revoyait les hommes-poissons lui déclarer que c'était grâce à lui que l'île était en paix. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué de paiement.

Un grand soupir interrompit ses pensées.

- Je ne vois toujours pas, déclara Blue.

La blague habituelle, qui faisait référence aux heures qu'Ace pouvait passer à regarder l'océan sans mot dire. Ses amis avaient pris l'habitude d'essayer de découvrir ce qui le captivait ainsi, puisque sa sempiternelle réponse "rien" à la question "qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" ne leur convenait pas.

- Et je m'ennuie, continua-t-il.

- Hé, vous deux !

Un homme qu'Ace reconnut pour l'avoir déjà vu parcourir le pont à des heures étranges en marmonnant se tenait devant eux.

- Il faut changer les voiles, vous pouvez aider ?

Le temps avait encore empiré et le vent soufflait de plus belle depuis le matin, amenant avec lui un air glacial. Suspendu dans les airs avec ces bourrasques, Ace n'avait aucun doute de pouvoir enfin se vider l'esprit. Parfait.

* * *

><p>Il leur fallut le reste de la journée pour atteindre Jass. Une journée remuante. Blue avait entendu dire que l'île de Jass bénéficiait d'un temps particulièrement clément, mais bien évidemment, ce micro-climat était circonscrit aux abords immédiats de l'île, et leur court voyage avait été bercé par les attaques cinglantes de vents qui changeaient de direction à leur guise. Ils redevinrent brusquement plus gérables alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une heure de la ville, et les températures remontèrent rapidement, incitant les hommes à se découvrir pour ne pas étouffer.<p>

Personne ne se réjouissait cependant. Il faisait nuit, mais l'horizon scintillait, comme si le soleil avait refusé de se coucher complètement. Ou comme un monstrueux incendie visible de loin.

Les mines déjà fermées des pirates se figèrent encore un peu plus lorsque la vigie interpella le pont encore actif malgré l'heure pour leur signaler la lueur. Les quelques rares hommes qui étaient descendus dormir malgré l'arrivée imminente eurent tôt fait de réémerger, et tout le monde errait maintenant dehors, certains s'efforçant de ne pas s'inquiéter trop visiblement alors que d'autres laissaient libre cours à leur malaise.

Barbe Blanche finit par sortir de sa cabine pour leur enjoindre de ne pas se miner précocement.

- Quoi que nous trouvions là-bas, ce n'est pas en désespérant que vous pourrez aider, avait-il assené avant de repartir.

Mais, Blue l'aurait parié, même leurs pires attentes n'auraient pas pu les préparer au spectacle qui s'offrit à eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à portée de vue de la ville.

- Mon dieu, gémit un homme à ses côtés.

La côte était en feu. Les flammes, que rien ne semblait avoir pu freiner, étaient partout. L'alcôve dans laquelle devait se trouver la ville brûlait, et la montagne qui la cernait de tous les côtés sauf du côté de la plage s'était embrasée elle aussi. Le brasier ronflait bruyamment, plein de vie.

Une lumière bleue éclaira soudainement le navire, et Blue leva à temps les yeux pour voir un immense oiseau improbable s'élever du navire dans les airs et piquer droit vers Jass. L'absence totale de réaction était parlante. Un zoan. Blue vit plusieurs membres de l'équipage se ruer vers le bastingage, et certains semblaient prêts à se jeter à l'eau pour rejoindre la ville à la nage. Un coup sourd qui fit trembler le pont les coupa net dans leur élan, et l'attention de tout le monde se reporta sur Barbe Blanche qui se dressait sur le pont supérieur, hallebarde à la main (avec laquelle il devrait avoir frappé le plancher, réalisa Blue).

- Mes fils ! Vous précipiter avant que nous en sachions plus sur la situation ne servirait à rien. Restez à vos places en attendant que Marco revienne. Continuez de faire route vers le port.

Ils obtempérèrent.

* * *

><p>De haut, l'effet était saisissant. Jass brillait, éclairant l'océan autour d'elle. Les montagnes avaient confiné le feu à la ville, et théoriquement, les habitants auraient pu fuir à l'intérieur des terres, mais les montagnes qui les ceinturaient et la forêt sauvage qui recouvrait l'île les en empêchaient. Seule l'évacuation par la mer était possible. En contournant l'île, on finissait par tomber sur une grande plage, loin de la ville, sur laquelle il apercevait de nombreux habitants qui y avaient trouvé refuge.<p>

En s'approchant, Marco pouvait sentir l'air brûlant autour de lui. Il pouvait aussi voir que de près la situation était un peu moins catastrophique que de loin. Certains quartiers de la ville ne brûlaient pas. Encore. Le port n'était pas touché ; ils pourraient s'amarrer. Les flammes les plus violentes étaient dans les pentes, encouragées par le relief et la végétation. Il voyait des hommes s'agiter, qui essayaient de créer des passages en arrosant les flammes le temps d'évacuer des habitants. Une multitude d'embarcations étaient visibles entre Jass et l'arrière de l'île, vers la grande plage. Marco se concentra et repéra les trois seuls navires imposants. Celui d'Epoida s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le port, le Mocha était en train de contourner la montagne et tournait le dos à Jass, probablement chargé d'habitants évacués, et allait croiser le _Fierté_ d'Elmy.

Et, niché à l'abri des regards, un quatrième navire amarré à l'ouest de l'île où il était sûr de n'être vu par personne, car le trajet pour la plage était deux fois plus court en passant par l'est.

Marco hésita, mais se rua finalement vers le navire d'Epoida. Si le navire mystérieux avait quelque chose à voir avec l'incendie, il serait grand temps de le rattraper _après_ avoir sauvé Jass.

- Marco ! l'accueillit le second d'Epoida alors que lui et quelques autres membres de l'équipage sécurisaient les lignes du navire en criant aux habitants qui attendaient sur l'embarcadère de patienter avant de monter à bord.

- Le Moby arrive, lui lança Marco tout en aidant à la manoeuvre. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Il y a encore des gens coincés dans les hauteurs, ou qui essayent d'éteindre les feux. Epoida est en train de les faire descendre, mais il a besoin de plus d'hommes, lui répondit Jémé.

- Et l'incendie ?

- C'est perdu d'avance. On n'a pas assez de pompes, et les flammes sont trop chaudes pour qu'on s'en approche.

Une femme éclata en sanglots en l'entendant.

Jass était perdue, c'est ce que lui disait Jémé. Et, Marco leva les yeux vers la fournaise, il avait raison. Il était encore possible d'évacuer les derniers habitants, mais plus de sauver la ville.

* * *

><p>Ace observa l'oiseau bleu (Marco, il en était sûr, il l'avait vu décoller ; sacré pouvoir) revenir. Les nouvelles rapportées étaient mauvaises, et les jurons fusèrent, mais le soulagement était aussi bien visible sur les visages. Le commandant leur avait annoncé que de nombreux habitants avaient déjà été évacués, et que trois de leurs vaisseaux alliés étaient sur place, qui tâchaient de sauver les derniers retardataires.<p>

Perché dans la voilure, Ace vit Marco prendre Barbe Blanche et les autres commandants en aparté, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire. Les cinq discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Marco redécolla en direction de l'île. Satch se tourna vers l'équipage amassé sur le pont.

- Que ceux qui peuvent prendre de l'avance rejoignent le port et commencent à aider pour l'évacuation. N'essayez pas d'éteindre les feux et ne vous rendez nulle part tout seul ! Prenez contact avec les autres équipages pour savoir combien de personnes sont encore dans la ville et où elles se trouvent. Le premier qui agit bêtement je lui colle mon poing dans la figure.

Les quelques pirates qui pouvaient se rendre dans la ville par leurs propres moyens quittèrent le Moby Dick rapidement, et Ace les regarda un instant. L'un d'eux semblait courir sur l'eau.

Mais il reporta vite son attention sur le brasier devant eux. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. En principe, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Ce n'était pas son feu. Mais peut-être...

* * *

><p>Satch sauta à terre. Il s'était accordé une minute de panique sur le Moby, pensant à ceux qui devaient déjà avoir péri dans les flammes. Mais il n'était pas encore temps de les pleurer ; pas tant qu'il restait des gens à sauver. Après. Quant aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'une autre ville en proie en flammes, il les remisa avec détermination dans un coin de son esprit. Après, aussi. Une bouteille de rhum dans un coin tranquille, c'est ce qu'il lui faudrait.<p>

Lor, à qui son pouvoir avait permis d'arriver plus vite sur l'île, déboula devant Satch, Oyaji, et les autres qui venaient de débarquer.

- Il y a une dizaine d'habitants pris au piège sur la montagne ouest.

Oyaji hocha la tête dans la direction de Satch.

- Divisions quatre et neuf, vous vous en chargez. Et assurez-vous que personne d'autre ne se trouve encore dans la montagne. Division une, restez près du Moby et faites monter qui vous pouvez dedans ; si le feu se rapproche trop, signalez le avec une fusée rouge. Fusée rouge, tout le monde revient ici ! Les autres, avec moi dans la ville basse.

Satch se hâta après Lor qui les guida en courant dans des allées tortueuses qui n'étaient pas encore touchées par l'incendie et leur fit gravir plusieurs escaliers jusqu'à arriver à une partie de la montagne qui brûlait presque intégralement. Des cris leur parvenaient de l'étage d'un vaste bâtiment en pierre. Les ornements religieux encore visibles gravés dans les murs lui firent penser que les habitants s'étaient peut-être réfugiés là pour prier.

La prière avant la fuite, tout un état d'esprit qui lui échappait complètement. Lui et les autres encourageaient les habitants à sauter par les fenêtres (et il s'étonnait qu'ils ne l'aient pas déjà fait. S'imaginaient-ils qu'il valait mieux mourir brûlés vifs que vivre avec une cheville foulée ?) lorsqu'un cri aigu s'éleva. Ca ne venait pas de leur rue.

- La division quatre, avec moi !

* * *

><p>Ace se joignit à Barbe Blanche et aux pirates qui devaient rester dans le bas de la ville. Il songea un instant à monter où les flammes étaient les plus vives, mais s'en abstint. Mieux valait d'abord éteindre les feux du bas qui attisaient ceux des pentes.<p>

Il s'arrêta devant une maison entièrement engloutie par le feu et qui lui semblait être à l'avant d'un énorme foyer. C'était difficile de bien se rendre compte. Sans faire attention à Ray qui lui demandait s'il avait vu quelqu'un, il se concentra. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé, mais ça devait être possible. Il espérait que oui.

Il laissa son corps s'enflammer, glissa vers un nouvel état totalement différent, perdit la sensation d'être debout, et se transforma complètement.

Il mêla son corps au feu étranger.

Il était dans les maisons, près du port, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans les rues, les meubles s'embrasaient sous ses assauts, il rugissait, claquait, craquait. Il s'élevait, était dans les montagnes, sur les sentiers, léchait les arbres. Il était partout.

Il se compacta. Rappela les flammes vers lui. Les enferma dans son corps. Et s'éteignit.

* * *

><p>Ray regarda Ace se décomposer devant lui, et se demanda frénétiquement ce que l'idiot était en train de faire. Son silence absorbé sur le Moby Dick l'avait alerté, et il s'était dit qu'il ne le quitterait pas des yeux une fois à quai, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à <em>ça<em>.

- Ace !

- Capt'aine !

Les autres Spade et lui le regardèrent se transformer en gerbe de feu, plonger dans les flammes et y disparaître. En un instant, il le perdit de vue.

- Nom de-

- Il peut faire ça ? s'exclama Blue, ahuri.

Pas aux dernières nouvelles, mais leur capitaine était plein de surprises, assurément.

- Il a vu quelque chose ? Il y a encore quelqu'un dans la maison ?

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il peut faire ça ?

Ray les ignora. Un instant. Ace n'était jamais parvenu à transformer son corps en feu. Il avait perfectionné tout un tas de techniques, et ne risquait rien à traverser un feu, et il était devenu presque habituel de voir ses flammes courir sur sa peau, mais jamais encore il n'avait réussi à modifier la structure en chair et en os de son corps. Il en était maintenant capable. Très bien. Il serait toujours temps, plus tard, que Ray aussi trouve quelques nouveaux tours, histoire de ne pas se laisser trop dépasser. Toujours un pas derrière Ace, mais toujours assez proche pour le sauver des situations dangereuses dans lesquelles il se trouvait systématiquement plongé où qu'il aille.

Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, Ray en était sûr. Alors qu'est-ce qu'Ace cherchait à faire ?

- La ferme ! tempêta-t-il finalement, pour mettre un terme aux questions qui fusaient encore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais vous, arrêtez de vous tourner les pouces. Bougez-vous !

Miraculeusement, les Spade l'écoutèrent, ainsi que les hommes de Barbe Blanche les plus proches, alertés par leurs cris paniqués que quelque chose était arrivé.

Sauf que, une seconde plus tard, il ne restait plus rien à faire.

Les feux s'éteignirent.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée pour la longue attente. J'espère qu'elle en valait la peine ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement. Et merci encore à ceux qui lisent :)<p> 


End file.
